


the things i do for you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically harry really loves louis and even gets turned into a vampire because of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things i do for you

**Author's Note:**

> vampire diaries verse. (also, i wrote this a long time ago so it's extremely terrible. please excuse and spelling/punctuation mistakes)

Harry will do anything for Louis, and Louis knows it. That's why he's always using his damned puppy-dog eyes to get Harry to do him stupid little favors like drive him to that smelly club in town because Louis needs a sober ride home and he knows Harry doesn't drink much. 

Harry doesn't really mind when he does things for his best friend because he loves him, but on nights like this when it's snowing outside and it would be a lot safer to just stay inside and watch a movie he really wants to flick Louis on the nose and tell him  _sit down, boy_. He doesn't though, because when Louis pokes out his unnaturally pink bottom lip and looks up at Harry through his dark lashes with his gorgeous cerulean blue eyes he can't really say no, now can he? He just rolls his eyes and slips on his boots, earning a cheer from Louis and a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Harry wipes it off and laughs as his friend takes his hand and drags him out the door.

"Thank you, Harold. Remind me to add this to the list of reasons why you're my favorite," Louis says while plopping down into the passenger side of Harry's car. Harry smiles and reaches over, wiping a stray snowflake off Louis' nose. Louis only giggles and faces forward. "May we go?" He asks.

Harry, being the gentleman he is, politely turns to his blue eyed friend and replies,"we may." He starts the car and smiles as his friend is bouncing giddily in his seat. He also sucks his bottom lip between his teeth because when Louis gets like this, all happy and smiling, it's really hard for Harry not to just lean over and kiss him right on the mouth.

When Harry says he loves his friend, he means he  _loves_ loves him. Louis, of course, doesn't know that. Louis thinks Harry is just an unnaturally kind best friend, but the truth is Harry wouldn't do half the things he does for Louis for anyone else. It kills him that he just secretly loves his best friend, but it's also a kind of relief that Louis doesn't know because Harry doesn't want anything to change because he quite likes the way their relationship is; Harry being like an obedient servant to his cute, puppy-like master who makes Harry want to explode with love.

His relationship with Louis actually makes his life a lot easier. Since they're such good friends they live together in a tiny little apartment that's got scarlet painted walls and two cute little bedrooms that are side by side and it's got a bathroom wedged right between them and it's quite literally Harry's dream house, in a way. They're also so comfortable with each other that sometimes each of them will walk around shamelessly in only their boxers (and sometime's Louis likes to go nude which is really good wanking material for Harry even if it gives him loads of guilt for taking advantage of his friend's obliviousness).

It's a good life for Louis, and an even greater one for Harry. The only bad thing about their unusual relationship is that Harry has to put up with Louis' drunk antics where he'll sometimes bring home a guy or gal and fuck them in his room - and since Harry and Louis' rooms are so close to each others, Harry gets to hear the whole thing in action. He really hopes that's not the case tonight. If it is he might just sleep in his car (which he really shouldn't because it's  _cold_ outside and in his car he would  _freeze_ to death - literally).

Harry's worries are pushed to the back of his mind when he puts his car to a stop in front of the small club with a neon glowing sign that reads  _Mark's_ and its twin sign below it that is flashing  _open_ repeatedly. Louis is patting his hands on his thighs and tapping his feet lightly on the floorboard. 

He turns to his curly friend and asks,"Ready?" Harry nods and pulls the key out of the ignition and unbuckling his seat belt. By the time he's opening his door Louis has already made it to the door of the place and is holding it open for Harry.

"Your highness," Louis jokes, grinning slightly. Harry rolls his eyes and shoves his hands and keys into his pockets.  _Another reason I love him_ , he thinks as he passes Louis. entering the bar that is far more warm than it could've been. He realizes that it's also a lot more crowded than usual and the music in the background is a lot louder than he remembers. When he scans the room and see's people crowded together, spilling their intoxicating drinks all about, Harry turns to his friend.

"Lou, you sure you wanna be here? We can always come back another night-" and before Harry can continue Louis is shaking his head and walking past him. Harry can't help but stare at his bum as he's going and Harry knows he should feel guilty but when someone has an ass as fine as Louis' you can't really help but stare in admiration; plus he can hardly focus on anything because the way his tight black jeans are clinging to him in all the right places is making Harry sweat a little.

Harry trudges along behind him and stand behind him when they get to the bar because there's no space on either side of him because there's two big, inky men on either side of him. Harry thinks about how he'd be far to scared to walk up between them like Louis did, and then there's another thing he's admiring Louis for.

"Sir," Louis calls out, snapping his fingers at the bartender who's not paying attention (but he sure is now),"I would like one of the strongest things you have - Harry, what do you want?" He turns his head just lightly to raise his eyebrows at Harry while waiting for a response.

"Erm, nothing for me," Harry replies, reaching up to unzip the top of his jacket because the heat in the room is getting to him. Louis nods and turns back to the man, telling him that'll be all. That's when Harry notices the man that's beside Louis staring at the shorter boy. Harry instantly feels a bit protective because the man looks like an absolute creeper and he doesn't want Louis anywhere near him. He suddenly forgets any of his earlier fears and reaches past Louis, right by the mans face, and grabs Louis' beer for him.

"This way," Harry whispers in Louis' ear, and he purposefully bumps the older, menacing man's shoulder as he pulls back. The man's attention is no longer on Louis, but is now on Harry. Louis gives Harry a confused look but when he see's Harry glaring at the man he grips Harry's shoulders and is walking him away from the counter.

"Harry, what the fuck?" Louis asks, not really meaning for it to sound as angry as it did. Harry hands Louis his drink and flicks his eyes over to where the man was sitting, and instantly tugs his head back in surprise when the man's gone because how could that man move from his spot so fast and where did he go?

Harry shakes it off and turns back to Louis. "I- He- Well- I just really didn't like the way he was looking at you," Harry replies, trying not to giggle at how Louis is standing like a girl with his beer raised beside his face and his weight shifted onto one hip.

Louis grins and makes Harry curious, but he takes a sip of he drink and exaggerates his gulping before he says, in a rather smug tone,"If I didn't know better I would think that Harry Styles is jealous of some creeper in a bar." Harry laughs out and he's silently thinking  _fuck_ but in reality he just says,"in your dreams, Tommo. He just looked like he wanted to eat you. Literally."

Louis nods his head up and lifts to drink to his mouth again and takes a sip, still holding a smirk on his pretty, pink lips as if he's still not convinced. 

"Okay, next time some cannibal man comes up and wants to bite your skin off and chew it I'll just let him." Harry doesn't mean it but he instantly feels better when Louis starts to laugh and he finishes off his drink. Louis reaches his hand out and pats Harry's shoulder.

He smiles and says,"You're my hero, Hazza."  _God, I love the nicknames he gives me_ Harry thinks internally, but externally he just nods and sends his friend a joking wink. 

"Have fun!" Louis shouts, placing the empty glass behind him on some table. Harry can only laugh and smile fondly as Louis is backing away from Harry into the dance floor as he tries to do some weird, little hip dance and nearly bumps into some blonde woman as he does so.

Harry watches from afar as Louis is dancing with some stranger, but he really doesn't care because Louis is smiling so big that his eyes are crinkling and that's Harry's favorite Louis smile. Harry also takes this time to just take in Louis' whole appearance and suddenly he's not smiling anymore, he's practically drooling - more or less. 

Sometimes Harry doesn't even understand how Louis exists. He thinks that Louis is actually some sort of Greek god because he's never seen such a gorgeous face on anyone before, and that counts the time he was dragged to a fashion show with quite a few attractive models by some annoying girl his mother set him up with when he was seventeen and his mother still thought he was straight. Louis, though. Louis  _has to be_ some kind of hand crafted jewel created by the gods because there is literally no other explination, Harry thinks. 

Another thing Harry likes about Louis is how he can act and sing and he's even amazing at footie. Really amazing, actually. When they were in back in school Louis was voted MVP almost every year on their school's team. He could have easily gone off to college and become some kind of famous athlete, but he just stayed home and moved in with Harry. His singing, though, makes Harry tremble. Louis' voice is indescribable, really. To Harry it's not low, but it's not completely high pitched. When Harry hears Louis sing he thinks of some big Broadway production. Speaking of Broadway productions, Louis was in their school's showing of  _Grease_. Harry swears Louis could have easily become an actor and sold out theater's all over the world. 

Louis is literally perfection in Harry's eyes. 

As Harry watches Louis dance he's reminded of a time when he was fourteen and Louis was seventeen and they were at this stupid high school party and Louis got completely smashed and ended up breaking a window. Harry had to walk Louis home on the sidewalk with Louis' arm draped over Harry's shoulder and he thinks that was when he started to become definite of his love for his friend (he's not sure why that moment, though, because it was probably one of the weirdest ways to come to such a bold realization). 

When he stops to watch Louis get himself another drink he see's the man from earlier, again, standing in the bathroom doorway just glaring at him. Harry only stares back, trying to get a good look at him this time. 

The man isn't  _bad_ looking, but he's definitely not someone Harry would want to stare at for awhile. He's got a large build and his skin is light. Like really light. His arms are covered with ink. Harry see's a red rose extend from his wrist, up his arm, then continuing up his arm for who knows how long. The man is wearing boots, but his are nothing like Harry's. Harry's boots are dark brown and they're rather new looking. This man's boots are black leather, and they continue on up past his ankle to above his lateral malleolus. Harry scans his eyes up and see's that the man's pants are black too, but not as black as his boots. Harry thinks they're regular jeans but he can't tell from how far he is. The man is wearing a leather jacket that stops just below his naval, and under it is a plain grey shirt and Harry can nearly sear the collar of it is drenched in red but yet again, he can't tell.

The man's face is almost horrifying. Not because of some war scar or some weird tattoo, but because it's so beautiful. Harry would never compare him to Louis, of course, but the man was still utterly attractive. His cheek bones were so clearly defined and they looked as if they could cut glass. The man's lips were full and red, and on his skin it looked as if he wore a light shade of lip stick but Harry can tell he isn't for some reason. His eyes - well his eyes are. Harry can't tell. They look gold, but they also look brown, and he swears he can see some black. 

He's cut away from his examination when he feels a hot hand on his shoulder. He turns his face away from the man and realizes the hand was Louis'. 

"C-ome dan- whoa- come dance with m-me, Harry!" Louis is slurring, and Harry can tell Louis has had quite a few drinks, but he's not sure how because it feels like they've only been there for a little bit of time. He quickly looks at the wall clock above a pool table on the side and is shocked to find out they've actually been there for a little over two hours. He starts to wonder how long he actually looked at the man but when he looks back to where he was standing he's gone, and shit Harry is confused again.

He's stopped from his worry when he feels Louis' hands on his own and he instantly goes soft again. Louis has that effect on him. Harry can be tough and strong one minute, but then when Louis comes around him he goes all cuddly and cute and warm. 

"C'mon," Louis whines, tugging on Harry's arm and Harry giggles, standing up. He knows he should probably take Louis home now but he thinks Louis is being so adorable that he figures  _one_ dance wont hurt. So, he lets Louis drag him between the people and suddenly he's at the middle of the dance floor. 

Before he can even take Louis's hands some song comes on and Harry feels his heart stop because why is a song meant for dirty dancing coming on? And-  _whoa-_ why is Louis walking is front of him? 

Harry turns his head and watches the people around them start dancing in a rather raunchy manor but suddenly-

" _Oh my god_."

Harry's head shoots forward and he feels an amazing, glorious pressure on his crotch and his breath hitches when he realizes that  _Louis_ is grinding on him. Before he can push Louis off of him to stop him, Louis is reaching behind him and pulling Harry closer, pushing Louis' bum even harder on Harry. Harry can't help the filthy moan that erupts from the back of his throat, and he certainly can't help the fact that he's growing hard in his pants. 

He finally melts into his friend's touch and let's his body take control, grabbing at Louis' hips and pulling him back further, removing any excess space between the two. Harry feels Louis drop his head back onto his shoulder and Harry can't help himself when he see's Louis' neck just there and so  _exposed_ , so he leans down and he's pressing a kiss onto the skin. He starts to nibble on the spot, and when Louis lets out a groan, Harry realizes what's happening and he's stepping back off his friend and shoving his hand down over his achingly hard dick.

"Fuck," he practically shouts, running outside because  _nonono_ this isn't supposed to happen. He is supposed to be Louis' sober driver and best friend, not the man who practically acts in soft-core porn with him in the middle of a dance floor in some nasty, smelly pub. 

Harry keeps walking, and thankfully Louis isn't following him. It's snowing outside and Harry's no longer hot, but now he's cold and he's rushing down the street, trying to get away because he really doesn't want to be there right now because he's currently hating himself, and the bar, and the stupid writer of the stupid song, and Louis' pants. (But not Louis. He could never hate Louis.)

When Harry finally cools down some and his dick is no longer hard, he takes a deep breath and stops walking. He realizes that he's made it onto another street not to far from the bar. He looks to his right and  _oh my fucking god_.

The man is there. The surprisingly attractive tattoo'ed man from the bar that Harry thought was a cannibal. He's standing at the end of a dark alley, and Harry really thinks his life is a horror film right now, and he really wishes it is because if it was a film then he wouldn't have to get murdered and he'd probably end up with the cute boy he's in love with in the end.

But, of course, Harry isn't that lucky. He isn't part of a horror film. He's not gonna get the guy. He's probably not gonna live. He takes a deep breathe and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he's falling down into the snow and letting out a horrified shriek that sounds very feminine but he doesn't care because somehow the tattoo man is only inches away from him and that's impossible because tattoo man was just twenty feet away.

Before Harry can process anything further the man is gripping his jacket collar and dragging him into the air but  _how is he dragging Harry into the air? Harry is like six foot four and this man is barely six foot._ The man has this evil grin covering his face and Harry is kicking his feet and and smashing them into the man's body but somehow the man isn't even moving and this is all impossible because no human could do anything this man is doing.

Suddenly Harry's being thrown in to the air and down the alley. He feels a crushing pain when he lands on top of some rusty trashcan and he's knocking it over, hitting his head so hard on the ground he figures it'd be a miracle if he wasn't bleeding. When he looks up tattoo man is still grinning at him, but he's walking petrifyingly slow. 

 _I'm gonna die_ Harry thinks, and he truly believes it. He's gonna die and Louis is gonna be left at some sleezy bar where this monstrous man can just go find him and do horrible things to him and-

Harry is about to die and all he can think about is Louis? Typical. Truly in love, this one.

He doesn't have time to revel in the fact that he's completely in love because the man is lifting Harry up by his jacket again and he's slamming Harry against the wall so hard Harry wonders if the building will fall down on them. He suddenly feels a warm trickling down his neck and the man in front of him stops, his eyes going wide. Harry takes his hand from the man's wrist and lifts it to the back of his neck, swiping up some of the liquid on his finger. When he pulls it in front of him, he see's that it's blood. 

Suddenly, the man is slamming Harry on the pavement, causing Harry to cry out in pain. Before Harry can even attempt to fight back he gets a look at the man's face, lit up by the moonlight, and Harry is suddenly frozen in fear. The man's eyes are crimson red and there are veins, these  _disgusting_ veins on his cheeks under his eyes. The man's teeth are suddenly no longer human-like - they're pointed like an animals, and they're sharp. 

Just then Harry realizes what the man is - but he isn't because  _those don't exist_.

But apparently they do because suddenly Harry feels this excruciating pain in his neck and the man is draped over Harry, his head by the pain. The man is biting Harry's neck, and he's, he's, he's sucking the blood from Harry's body because Harry can feel his fingers and toes suddenly going numb and he can feel himself becoming weaker every second.

When the man sits up and aims his head at the sky to inhale deeply, Harry can see  _his_ blood covering the mans mouth. Harry looking around himself, frantically, and he see's his way out. He reaches over as fast as he can and lifts a brick (thank god, something is going on his side) and he slams in against the man's head, causing him to bleed (which surprises Harry because he didn't know _those_ could bleed). Suddenly the man isn't enjoying the blood in his mouth - he's hissing at Harry like a cat, and he's grabbing Harry's wrist, snapping it as if it was a twig. Harry is screaming out in pain and crying now.

Before Harry can give any attention to his broken arm, the man is back to sucking Harry's blood. When he does, Harry is still screaming with his mouth open, but the man's head is pressed against Harry's and suddenly Harry tastes this thing - he can't tell what it is, but it's just addicting. He doesn't even know why it's addicting but it's like the only thing he can focus on is that amazing taste and he's swallowing it and he's trying to get more but suddenly it stops and the man isn't on him anymore and Harry is looking around.

What he see's is more terrifying than what has just happened. There is another man that's nothing like the first. This new man looks young and Harry thinks he could be his age. The man is pale, too, and he's got the same red eyes and veins on his face as the first man, but the new man is gripping the first one in the air and slamming him into the wall opposite of Harry.

"What have I told you?!" The man is screaming out, slamming tattoo guy against the wall again, causing his face to scrunch in pain. Then new man is reaching up with one hand and he suddenly grips tattoo guy's neck and he's jams it sideways, causing a loud snapping sound to fill the alley. Harry can only sit there in horror even though he's highly aware of the blood pouring out of his neck. 

He watches as the man falls to the ground, leaving him alone with this new one. Harry tries to stand up, but none of his muscles are cooperating. New man turns around and Harry can feel his heart speeding up.

The man is by Harry's side in the blink of an eye and he's biting into his wrist and shoving it to Harry's lips. Harry tries to squirm away because this is scary and gross and- suddenly he can taste it, the taste from earlier. Then he realizes that what he tasted earlier was the man's blood but he doesn't have time to think about it because he's to pre-occupied with the addicting taste filling his mouth and he's keeping his eyes on the man who's crouched above him and he's trying really hard to comprehend what's happening but he's not doing very well at it.

Suddenly his wrist isn't hurting anymore and he doesn't feel weak. The man pulls his wrist from Harry's mouth and Harry doesn't chase after it because he's afraid the man will hurt him if he does.

Before Harry can panic to much the man is speaking in such a soothing tone that Harry doesn't feel half as scared as he was. "My name is Liam. Who are you?"

Harry opens his mouth to speak and he manages to whisper out,"Harry." The man nods and stand up in a swift movement. He reaches down and grabs Harry's hand, gently helping him to his feet. 

"Come along, before he wakes up," Liam says, placing his hand in the curve of Harry's lower back. Harry scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and he looks to the man on the ground. 

"You snapped his neck, though. How could he wake up?" Harry asks, almost regretting it because Liam looks at him instantly.

"I will explain soon, just come along, Harry." Liam is pushing Harry some now. Not hard; just enough to get him to move. When they get to the end of the alley, Harry lifts his fingers to his neck and he can't help but gasp when he feels nothing there as if he wasn't just mauled by one of those creatures that he didn't even know existed.

Then, Harry's mind goes back to his original thoughts. "Louis," He says. He turns his head to the direction where the bar was. "I need to get Lo- my friend," Harry told Liam, trying to walk out of his hold. Liam reaches around and pulls Harry back into his side. 

"Harry, trust me. We need to get you out of here first, then we can get your friend," Liam insists, trying to walk in the opposite direction. And Harry knew he was being stubborn and probably pushing his boundaries, but he  _needed_ to get Louis, especially if that man can wake up after having his neck snapped. Harry only tries to pull out of Liam's grip again, but is shoved to the ground when Liam is turning around.

"I told you, Robert! That. Is. Enough." Liam basically growls it, and his eyes have gone back to the original crimson Harry first saw. He looks back to the man, Robert, who is now back and standing as if nothing happened.

"Liam, let me do this!" Robert shouts, turning his head from Liam to Harry. Then, Harry isn't on the ground anymore. He's on his feet and running, because he really doesn't want to be caught in that crossfire and he just wants to get Louis and he wants to go home. Before he can get any farther, though, he's smashing into the snow again with someone, Robert (?), by the smell, on top on him. 

Harry feels hands on his neck and the last the he see's is the moonlight hitting the snow all around him. 

He feels a painful crack and suddenly everything goes black.

***

When Harry was younger he'd always imagine death as something peaceful and tragically beautiful. He used to believe that in your last seconds of life your whole life would flash before your eyes and you'd see every good and bad memory you ever shared with the people you loved. Stupid snow ball fights, first kisses, roller coasters, the birth of a child, the death of a loved one, the whole lot. When he was young and his grandmother died, that was the only thing that kept him from crying. He had thought his grandma had expierenced the great memories of her life all in her last seconds, but now he knows it's all wrong.

When Harry died, he got no three second flashback of his life. He didn't get to see himself get married or have kids or even grow old with his friends. All he got was the most intense pain he'd ever felt in his life and a loud, eardrum busting cracking noise. 

His death wasn't something beautiful, but it was tragic. He left the love of his life in some bar, drunk and alone. He died, soaked in his own blood and freezing from the snow. 

It was horrible, really. The tragic part is that he didn't die. He did, but he didn't stay dead like he should have.

***

Sparks are flying everywhere. Suddenly Harry's not cold, or hot, or in the worst pain he's ever felt. He feels no movement in himself anymore except for his breathing. He had no heartbeat, or blood pumping- blood. Blood.  _Blood_.

Harry has this urge, this weird, unusual urge. He just wants blood. He wants to feel it trickle down his throat as the warm heat fills his body. He wants the metallic taste on his tongue and down his throat and- what is he thinking?!

Better yet, where is he?

Harry looks around. He's no longer in the middle of the street, laying in the snow. He's in some dark room that's painted black. He can just slightly see four lines of sunlight which he expects is coming from a window which is covered. He looks around more and finds that he was on a bed that wasn't his. It was a large bed with white sheets. He also notices that he's no longer in his clothes. These clothes are a bit short on his legs and arms. He doesn't remember a damn thing except for the fact that he has to get Louis and that he blacked out and that-

 _Vampires are real._ Except they can't be. It's impossible, and Harry knows that, but they're real! He saw two of them! 

He stops thinking because thinking hurts to much and suddenly he's really irritated. He can hear a small ringing from all over but he doesn't know why. He just shrugs it off and walks to the window. He slides his hands behind the curtain and yanks it over, allowing the sunlight to fill the room. Harry doesn't know why but it's hurting him. The sun is hurting his eyes and he wants to cry because it's so irritating and his clothes are itchy and he just wants Louis.

He shoves the curtains back over the window, not wanting to hurt his eyes anymore. He then turns to the only door in the room. He doesn't want to open it but he needs to, because if he opens it he can run, and if he runs he can get to Louis. Harry takes a deep breath and steps towards the door, grabbing the handle and slowly turning it.

When he pulls the door open, he's greeted by a familiar face. "Ah, Harry, you're up," Liam is saying, stepping to the side of the hall. "Now, before we get to work, there's some things I need to explain." Harry is so confused and Liam is jabbering on about something that he doesn't really care about.

He interrupts and asks,"Where's Louis?" Louis is all he cares about now. He really hopes that filthy man, Robert, didn't touch Louis because if he did then Harry will murder him even if he dies trying.

"Your friend, oh. Don't worry, I made sure he got home safe and sound. He was a bit confused as to where you were but it'll all be fine. You can see him in maybe a few weeks," Liam rambled on, and the last part made Harry freeze. 

"A few weeks? No, I wanna see him now!" Harry feels like he may be acting immature, but he doesn't care. Right now he's irritated and he doesn't know why and he feels like he's gonna punch a wall down and he doesn't know either and he can feel himself getting closer to crying and his emotions are just everywhere and Liam places his hand on Harry's shoulder, calming him.

"Harry, let's talk for a minute and then everything should be a bit clearer. Come down stairs with me and meet the boys." Harry just nods because he can tell Liam wont let him do anything.

After walking down a hall, a flight of stairs, and a few more halls, he's finally in a room (a living room, maybe) and there are two other boys. They are standing up in seconds and they just stare at him. 

"Sit, please," the one on the right with blonde hair and an Irish accent says, extending his arm to the couch where no one was seated. Harry obliges, being extra cautious. Suddenly the ringing in his ears is louder but he ignores it, just wanting to hurry this up. 

"Harry, I am Liam, as you already know," Liam begins,"this is Niall and Zayn." He points to each of the boys as he introduces them. Harry nods and keeps his eyes on Liam. "Now this is all going to be a bit shocking for you - I know it was for me when I first went through the change. But, the man who attacked you, he was an immortal - as am I, Zayn, and Niall. It's an old legend of immortal creatures that would prey on the blood of the living. I'm sure you've heard of vampires."

Suddenly Harry is on the edge of his seat because his suspicion has just been confirmed and he really wants to call Liam crazy, but he  _saw_ them. He'd be in denial if he was to argue against it, so he just listened further.

"Vampires came to be, thousands of years ago. A witch cursed a family with a curse that turned them immortal, and as lovely as it sounds, it was the one of the worst curses that could have been created. Part of the curse was that the family could no longer go out into sunlight or enter homes without being invited in. There are many myths such as garlic or mirrors, but those aren't true. People can not be turned into vampires unless they consume a vampire's blood and die with it in their veins. As you did."

When Liam says the last part, Harry doesn't even know how to respond. "I- I didn't die though. I'm here, right now. I didn't die," Harry states, trying to stay calm. Liam sighs and sits beside Harry.

"You are here because you died with my blood in your veins. Robert, the man in the alley, he got to you before I could get to him. I am sorry, Harry, but he killed you. You have two choices, now. You can either drink blood, which I will happily provide, and you will complete your human to vampire transition. Or, you can deny the blood and you can die for good. It is up to you."

Harry is staring at his feet now, not really sure what he should say. He can't really process it, so he just sits, thinking. He wants Louis. If Louis was here he'd know what to do.

"Why can't I see Louis?" Harry asks, breaking the silence. He looks to Liam, then to the other two. "Just let me see him, then I'll do whatever you guys want. I just need him, please."

Liam stands and replies,"Harry, we can't let you go. We are nowhere near your friend, and by the time we got to him you will have died."

"Well give me the blood, then let me go to him."

"If we give you the blood, then you will complete your transition. Once you complete your transition you will basically begin a blood frenzy, devouring any thing with blood in it that you can find. Including your friend, Louis," Zayn informs, speaking for the first time since Harry's been here. 

"You guys don't know me. I have plenty of self control, okay," Harry says, and he internally laughs because only he knows that he's referring to the fact that he's kept himself from jumping Louis' bones quite a bit.

"I'm glad to hear that, because it will be easier with more control. But, when you pass a person or animal, it will be like someone is sticking a white, hot branding iron down your throat. It will be the most painful feeling you've ever felt at first. After a couple years, sometimes months, it becomes easier. I, personally, am over seven hundred years old," Liam says, taking a pause to see how Harry's doing.

Harry only sits, as if a seven hundred year old vampire is nothing.

"It took me seven months before it was painless for me to walk past living things and not feel like death was in my throat." Harry nods and looks down, because he knows he can be around Louis and not hurt him. He could do anything for Louis, and if he ever hurt Louis then he would hurt himself worse. 

He tries to comprehend everything he's been told, and he finally comes up with a solution. 

"Can I call him, please?" 

Liam and the others exchange glances before finally agreeing that a phone call wouldn't hurt anyone. Harry takes a deep breath, trying to think of what he'll say. 

He settles on just apologizing for what happened at the bar, and telling him he'd be home soon. Just then, Niall walks in and hands him his phone which they must've taken from his pocket when they brought him here.

They leave the room to give him some privacy, but Harry doesn't know that vampire's have extreme hearing and they would be able to hear the conversation as long as they were in the house.

He dialed in Louis' number and waited through the beeping, holding his breath the whole time. Finally, Louis answers and is shouting into the phone (which hurts Harry's ears rather badly. He blames the transition.)

"Harry! Harry!? Where are you?! Are you okay!? I'm so,  _so_ sorry, Harry. Please come home. Harry, are you there?" Harry smiles at his friend but finally lets out his breath.

"Yes, Lou, I'm here."

"Are you okay? Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"No, Louis, you're not. I need you to listen to me. The other night," he's not sure how long ago the other night was because he's just woken up,"got a bit crazy, and I should have stopped it. I'm sorry. I need you to listen to me, though. Some things have happened, and I can't tell you what just yet, and I can't come home."

He realizes that he can hear Louis' heartbeat through the phone. It's nothing like Liam had said. Instead of making him want to murder, it's calming him. Louis is calming him just by breathing.

"Harry, are you in trouble? I can get a lawyer. I can do whatever you need. Just please come home. I'm sorry I jumped on you. It's completely my fault and-"

"It's not your fault Louis."

"It is though."

"Louis, trust me, it's my fault."

"Harry, you're so stubborn."

Then Harry is smiling because that's his Louis.

Harry sighs into the phone. "I just can't come home right now, okay. I'm not in trouble," he mentally laughs because the irony is amazing,"I just need some time." He can hear Louis pouting under his breath and he just smiles into the phone. 

"I love you, Louis. I'll be home soon."

"How long is  _soon_?" Louis asks.

Harry shrugs then remembers Louis can't see him.

"A couple weeks, maybe."

He hears Louis drop the phone, and he jerks his own away from his face because it's very, very loud. He pulls it back to his ear and waits for Louis' reaction.

"Okay. Just, please, don't be mad at me. I love you, Harry."

"Love you, too, Boo."

He hangs up before Louis, not wanting to have to say goodbye. The loss of Louis' heart beat makes Harry cry some. Liam walks back into the room and pats his back. 

"C'mon, Harry. The faster we get things done, the faster you can go home," Liam says, causing Harry to wipe his eyes and nod. 

"Now, I take it you want the blood?"

Harry nodded and sighed. He realized he wouldn't age anymore, and that Louis would grow old without him, and Louis would die without him, and Louis wouldn't want Harry if he saw what kind of monster he'd become. Harry starts to cry again, silent, this time. 

The tears fall down his cheeks as he lifts the cold blood bag to his lips. They continue as he swallows down the blood, which tastes surprisingly good and not metallic at all. And he cries when he's finished. He wants to throw it up, even if he craves more of it, because he wants Louis more than any stupid blood, and if drinking blood means he can't have Louis, then he doesn't want any blood at all. Ever.

As soon as he finishes it, though, he can feel something inside him change. Suddenly he no longer feels like he's human (shocker!), and he feels more like an abomination. Like he doesn't deserve to be alive. He feels empty and hollow and cold. 

He asks Liam about it and Liam just tells him,"Put it in the back of your mind. If you don't then it will drive you mad and you'll never move on." Harry on chuckles because yes, he sure will move on even if he pushes it to the back of his mind.

***

During the first few days Harry learns some things that are very important to his new lifestyle. 

 _Vampires can go into the sunlight, but only with a special ring that is enchanted by a witch._ (Liam knows a witch who is willing to help him out.)  
 _Vampires do sleep too._  
Vampires can eat human food, but only if they keep a regular flow of blood going.  
Vampires can have sex with humans, but it's very rare because vampires are so strong. (Harry feels juvenile for laughing, but he _is_ 19.)  
 _The only way a vampire can die is by being killed by flames or having their heart ripped out._

Harry learns more but he doesn't really care. He's sure he'll figure it out along the way. He just wants to hurry up and get to the part where he gets taught how  _not_ to kill the love of his life while being around him. 

Harry finds it amazing how even after death, the only thing Harry can think or care about is Louis. It doesn't surprise him, but it sure does make him giggle for some reason. Liam told him the reason he's acting so off is because his emotions are heightened as a vampire and that soon he'll get used to it. He hopes so.

"Harry," Zayn says, walking up to where Harry is sitting. Harry looks up at him, raising his eyebrows at the tan boy.

"We're going to take you into town tomorrow. We want to see how well you do with people. Liam's witch has your ring ready and Niall's going to get it now. Are you okay with that?" 

Harry nods and looks back down at the floor. "Zayn, I have a question. If I, like, do good and I don't murder anyone or anything, do you think you guys could let me see Louis?"

His eyes travel back to Zayn's and he sits anxiously. After what seems like an eternity Zayn says,"Probably. Don't worry, though. You'll get to see him soon. I promise." Harry nods and sighs because that's what they've been telling him since he got here. 

Before Zayn gets up Harry asks him one more thing. "Hey, Zayn, why are you guys even trying to help me? Liam could have just left me in the road and made me figure it out by myself or die." Zayn just looks to the ground and smiles, then looks back to Harry.

"Liam is a man of character. He does the right thing, always. He would never leave an innocent person to die or fend for themselves. He's just to good of a man. And as for Niall and I, well, we look up to Liam. Liam found me and Naill both. He helped us. He taught us. He cared for us. When we had dark times of mourning and we lost control, he helped us. He's just a great person and will do the right thing. I find it easier to not question his antics and just go along with them."

Harry nods and lets Zayn carry on with whatever he was headed to do. 

Harry stands up and walks to the kitchen where Liam is sitting, reading over some book. "Liam, can I have my phone?" Harry asked. He didn't really see a point in them keeping it, but he didn't question them. He realizes that he needs help with everything and he knows they don't have to help him. So, he doesn't push his luck, and he just goes by the immortal's rules.

Liam looks up at Harry and asks,"Very well. But if I may ask, why?" 

"I was just hoping I could call Louis," Harry says lowly, knowing Liam can hear him no matter how low he says it. Liam nods but extends his arm to the seat beside him. 

"May we speak first?" 

Harry nods and takes the seat. "What 'dya wanna talk about?"

"Well," Liam begins,"I was just wondering if I could ask who exactly Louis is? When I was taking him home for you, he was completely smashed but he was still asking about you and calling out for you."

Harry smiles at that because while he was dead, Louis was calling for him. 

"Only if you're comfortable sharing. It's none of my business, but I'm just a bit curious," Liam adds, closing his book.

"Well, Louis is my best mate. We've known each other since we were young. I dunno how to describe our relationship. I love him, though." Harry doesn't say what he wants to say. 

_He's my best friend in the whole world and I love him to the moon and back and I would do anything for him and I just want to protect him. I'm so in love with him that it's not even funny but he doesn't have the slightest clue. But, he's my world._

Harry can tell by the way Liam is looking at him that he can tell there's more to it than Harry's letting off. Harry's just not ready to share his secret out loud, though. He's sure Liam can tell because Liam just nods and hands him his phone, waving him off.

Harry calls Louis that night and he tells him how he'll get to seen him really soon and that he can't wait and that he wants to hug him so tight. Louis agree's and they talk for about twenty minutes until Harry is saying he's got to go. He doesn't tell Louis how he has to go because Niall's shown up with a little ring that is Harry's key to living a half normal life.

Harry hands the phone back to Liam and runs up to Niall, nearly tripping when he realizes he's just run at some inhuman speed and knocked a chair over in the process, causing the three boys to laugh. 

"Okay, Harry," Niall begins, holding the ring up. It's small and gold but big enough to fit on Harry's finger. Harry would think it was a wedding band if he didn't know what it actually was.

"You have to wear this at all times, or you wont be able to go into the sunlight without bursting into flames and dying," Liam informs, taking the ring from his friend and holding it out to Harry. Harry takes it and slides it onto his right index finger.

He flexes his hand and when he decides it fits right, he smiles at the three. "Thank you guys," Harry says, smiling brightly. 

For a moment he forgets the feeling of being an abomination. It's nice.

In the morning they all meet in the living room and get ready for the big day ahead of them. They all give Harry encouraging words and pats on the back, and Harry tries his hardest to put on a fake smile but in reality he's trying to make sure he can stay composed so he can go back to Louis faster. He thinks bout Louis when they get into Liam's van. He thinks about Louis the whole ride into the closest town. He thinks about Louis when he hears a heartbeat for the first time since he's become a vampire. It works. If Harry's thinking about Louis, he doesn't focus as much on the urge to kill. He focuses more on his urge to kiss Louis and hug him and see his pretty smile again.

When they finally park the car, Zayn gets out first, grabbing Harry's arm to hold him in place. Harry doesn't understand why because he barely feels like he wants to murder anyone, and he can count about thirteen heartbeats in his ears. 

They walk through the town, crowding Harry every time he speeds up some. He only rolls his eyes and tells them he's fine. He's telling the truth too. Even when they pass by a woman with a baby in a stroller, Harry doesn't take one wrong step. He doesn't understand why they were warning him about the urge to kill, because if he's honest, he doesn't really feel like he has to kill anyone.

When they get back into the van they're all so confused and staring at Harry like he just conquered the earth. 

"Did I do good?" Harry asks, smirking. 

Zayn's jaw drops slightly and he says,"Uh, yeah," as if he's dumbfounded (which he is, honestly. All three of them are.)

When they get back to Liam's small cottage deep in the woods (that Harry  _finally_ knows the location of) the three boys talk in the kitchen, murmuring how wht Harry did was so nearly impossible. Harry only listens in from his room upstairs and silently thanks Louis for existing and making this all so much easier.

They repeat the actions for the next few days. They go into town, walk Harry around the people, sometimes he even bumps into them, and they go home. Harry never has trouble with controlling himself. Niall thinks it's causing Harry's ego to grow, but he also thinks he deserves it because not many vampires have it as easy as Harry. 

On the ninth day of Harry being captive in Liam's house, they finally decide that Harry can go home. They want to come, obviously, to keep an eye on him. Harry practically cheers when they tell him, and he hugs each of them tightly.

***

On the ride home Harry is jumping every second of the way. He's telling his three new friends stories about all the fun things him and Louis did together, leading up to the night Harry was killed. He doesn't care if he's being completely obvious that he's in love with Louis. He's happy for them to know it - to know he's in love and that he worked so hard just so he could go back to his love.

When they pull up to Harry's flat, Harry is practically jumping out of the van only to be stopped by Liam grabbing his arm. Harry gives him a confused look and can't help but pout when Liam tells him that Liam wants to go in first to warn Louis that Harry is changed, and it might not be for the better. Harry ends up agreeing that it's for the best, though, and he takes out his phone to call Louis and inform him about what's happening. 

"Hello?" Louis asks when he picks up.

"Hey, Lou, good news," Harry replies immediately , causing Louis to drop something he was holding.

"You're coming home?!"

"Yep. But like, it's gonna be different. Here, talk to my friend Liam. He'll explain what will happen when I get there."

Harry passes the phone up to Liam and shoves his hand in his mouth, biting his nails.

"Hello, Louis? My name is Liam. I've been helping Harry with some problems recently. The thing is, when I bring Harry to you, I'm going to need to speak with you before I can let him in to you. Is that okay?"

Harry uses his extreme vampire hearing to listen when Louis says,"That is absolutely perfect! I can't wait to see him." 

Liam chuckles and says his goodbye. He hands the phone back to Harry and gets out. 

"I'll call for you when you can come, yeah?" Liam asks, trying to make sure everything is cleared up. Harry nods and Liam is off. He can't see when Liam knocks on the door, but he can head. Did Harry ever say how much he enjoys super powered hearing? Well he does. A lot.

Harry listens to Liam's footsteps as he walks up the sidewalk, then up the stairs, then when he stops at the room number Harry gave him. Liam knocks on the door, and Harry listens as Louis turns the handle and Harry swears he feels his dead, lifeless heart beat when he hears Louis' voice say,"Yes?"

He can hear as Liam's explaining that Harry 'went through some things over the past week' and how he 'needed some help and he's better, but he's still different'. He nearly squeaks (actually squeaks) when Louis says,"So he's here? Oh my god."

Harry can hear Liam cough and say,"He is." And that's Harry's cue to get out of the car and meet his friend. He tries his hardest not to do his super-vampire speed thing Niall taught him, and when he gets into view of Louis, he stops.

Louis turns his head and his eyes meet Harry's. Harry can see the way Louis' face changes from excitement to a blank expression that Harry can't read. Before he knows it, Louis is walking outside and up to Harry, leaning on his toes and pulling Harry in for a hug. Liam stays hesitant because Harry's face is nuzzled into Louis' neck and he could easily bite him, but Harry wouldn't dare.

Harry can feel Louis shiver lightly, and he's sure it's because Harry now has no blood flowing in him so he's ice cold. 

"Harry," Louis whispers, taking his hand and placing it in Harry's curls. "I missed you so, so much. I thought that you hated me but I see that- It doesn't even matter. You're here," He says,tugging on Harry even tighter. Harry wants to squeeze Louis as tight as he can but he knows if he did that now that he would snap Louis in half.

After a good three minutes of the two hugging, Harry finally pulls away to see that Zayn and Niall have joined them beside Liam. Louis looks over the three of them and gives a hesitant smile. 

"Come on in, everyone," Louis insists, allowing the four boys entrance whenever from now on. They all follow behind Harry who is following Louis and he has their hands intertwined. Louis tells them they can sit on the couch and he insists Harry come with him because he wants to talk.

When Harry and him get out onto the apartment's small deck, Louis closes the door behind them and he hugs Harry again. This time, Louis hugs him with full force and Harry knows if he were still human, Louis' would be crushing him. 

Louis pulls back after a few moments and he looks up at his friend. Harry smiles because  _Louis_. 

Louis' blank expression appears again and then Harry's not smiling anymore.

"Harry," Louis says, barely above a whisper. 

"Yes?" Harry replies, hoping Louis doesn't tell him he hates him because if Louis did that Harry might just jump of the side of the deck and fall down the the earth and just rot there.

Louis inhales deeply then raises his hand to Harry's cheek, and he presses his fingertips just above Harry's right eye.

"What did they do to you?" He asks below a whisper this time. Harry hears him, of course, and he sighs. He really hoped Louis wouldn't notice anything wrong, but when Louis murmurs out,"Your eyes aren't green. They're gold," Harry remembers that that was part of the change. Harry immediately starts to panic because he really doesn't want to tell Louis what he's become because he thinks if he does then Louis wont want to be around him because he's a  _monster_.

Harry turns his head and looks inside where the three boys are looking at random things in the room, leaving Harry to handle this alone. Great friends they are.

"Harry, don't be afraid. Just, tell me what happened and why you needed help," Louis says, letting his hand rest on Harry's cheek. Harry sighs and closes his eyes, melting into Louis' touch.

"I don't want you to leave me, though," Harry whispers. 

Then Louis is grabbing either side of Harry's face and pulling him closer where they're only inches apart. Harry tries not to shiver when he feels Louis' warm breathe ghost over his ice cold nose and cheeks. 

"I would never, in a million years, leave you Harold."

Then Harry is smiling and hugging Louis again because,"I like when you call me cute little nicknames." And Louis is giggling with him and placing a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

And for a moment, he forgets about feeling like an abomination. He forgets about the hollow and empty feeling. He forgets about the hunger in the back of his mind. The only thing he can focus on is how Louis is there and Louis kissed his forehead and Louis said he wouldn't leave Harry.

***

After Louis and Harry went back inside, Harry told his three friends that he would call them if he needed anything. Liam was hesitant to leave Harry with Louis at first, but Harry managed to convince him that he wouldn't lay one wrong finger on the boy, and if he did Liam would be the first person to call.

When they leave, Louis hugs Harry more and kisses his face more and he doesn't nag about the unanswered questions that Harry knows he'll have to answer eventually. 

When they go to sleep (or Louis goes to sleep and Harry pretends to sleep), Louis forces Harry to sleep in his bed and he cuddles closer to Harry. After Louis tossing and turning for awhile he states that,"He can't sleep."

Harry nods and him and Louis just stare at each other for awhile. They had never been apart for more than a few days since they were young, and if they were apart for longer their reunions would be extravagant. 

Harry realizes that this reunion is no different. Instead of some silly childish party, though, Harry received an even better 'welcome home' gift.

As they lay, staring at each other, Louis speaks up.

"I love you, Harry. You know that, right?" Harry nods and feels his stomach churn because he expects the worst. But, when Louis says,"Stay still. I'm gonna try something," Harry's frozen heart flips and he freezes like Louis told him to.

Louis starts leaning in, his gorgeous eyes focused on Harry's lips. Then, Louis is no longer inches away from Harry. He is completely against him, his lips pressed against Harry's.

It feels like each of his dead, lifeless veins have come back to life and are pumping jolts of electricity and love throughout his whole body. 

Then he realized what is happening - the love of his life is kissing him, by choice. Harry doesn't even care that he's dead. He only cares that Louis' lips are on his own.

After a few moments of them only pressing their lips together, taking in the feel of each other, Louis finally starts to move his mouth, Harry following the older boy. 

Harry opens his mouth slightly on accident, and Louis takes the opportunity and slips his tongue in. Harry doesn't even try putting up a fight. He just lets Louis' tongue explore his mouth.

He realizes he had been gripping the bed sheets so tight that they ripped, and he lets go of them, hoping Louis wouldn't notice. He slides his hands up onto Louis' back as gently as he can and he pulls Louis closer. Louis lets him, and they press their bodies tightly together. 

When Louis finally pulls back, he's got his arms wrapped around Harry completely and Harry's arms wrapped around him.

Harry opens his eyes and just stares at Louis who is staring at him.

"What are you?" Louis asks, and Harry lets go of him, sitting up in the bed. As Louis is sitting up beside him, he feels the ripped sheet and lets his jaw drop. "Harry," he whispers, putting his hand on Harry' shoulder. "Please."

Harry suddenly feels anger boiling in him. "What, so you lead me on like this just so you can figure out  _what I am_?" Harry's jumping out of the bed because he' either going to break something or burst into tears, and he really doesn't want to do either of them in front of Louis. 

"No, Harry," Louis is saying, following him. "I did that because I wanted to and I thought you wanted to, too!"

Harry stops and exhales deeply. Louis walks up behind him and stands there.

"When you were gone I was thinking. You should know that at that pub the other week, I wasn't all that drunk. I did what I did because I thought you wanted it too. Then when you left, I thought you hated me or didn't want to be with me anymore and I just- I didn't know what to do. Now that you're back I don't wanna let you go, but you're different, Harry."

And Harry wants to kiss Louis every way possible then and there but he knows it's not fair to Louis because Louis just spilled his heart and Harry's keeping the biggest secret he's ever had (well second biggest, aside from loving Louis).

Harry takes a deep breathe and turns to Louis. "How am I different, Louis?"

Louis gulps which is ultra loud in Harry's ears, then he says,"For one, like I said earlier, your green eyes are golden. Also you're really fucking cold. Like,  _really_ cold. And for some reason you're just so goddamn beautiful. I mean you have always been beautiful, but it's just so, noticeable?" 

Then Harry remembers how Liam told him that an effect of the change was that you became unnaturally more attractive to humans. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Louis, were you serious about never leaving me?"

"Harry, I just told you that I  _love_ you, and you think I would ever leave you? Not now. Not ever."

Then Harry is sighing because he should have known he wouldn't be able to keep his secret from Louis for long. 

"What I'm going to tell you is strange, and scary, and I really don't want you to hate me. Just know if you leave me or hate me, I  _will_ literally kneel over and die."

Louis scrunches his eyebrows together and watches as Harry steps back. Harry doesn't really know why being a vampire is so easy for him, but it is. And for some odd reason, he can control when his face morphs from his human one to his vampire one. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe.

When he opens his eyes, his eyes have gone red and he's got the disgusting veins on his face under his eyes like he saw on the tattoo'ed man in the alley.

He expects Louis to run, or scream, or hit him, or all three. But Louis doesn't. Louis stands there, staring at his friend. Harry closes his eyes again and when he opens them Louis is closer to him now, running his fingers over his veiny cheeks. Harry tries to pull away, disgusted by himself, but Louis stops him before he can.

Louis leans up on his tip-toes and he kisses over Harry's cheeks, then over his closed eyes, then his lips where he was hiding the sharp pointed teeth.

Louis makes Harry sit down after that and tell him how it happened.

When Louis gets to the part about how to become a vampire you must die with vampire blood in your veins, Louis starts to cry because,"Harry, you died?"

Harry nods and tells him how the man in the bar was the one who did it, and Louis starts sobbing even harder into Harry's shoulder and whispers how he is so sorry and it's his fault.

But Harry stops him and kisses him and tells him that it wasn't his fault, and that everything happens for a reason.

Louis eventually stops crying and he demands Harry show him his special new talents, and Harry obliges, happy to impress Louis.

First Harry lifts up Louis with ease which causes Louis to bursts into a fit of giggles. Then, Harry races around the apartment so fast that he's got Louis' head spinning. Then Harry tells Louis all the little facts he learned, and he makes sure to tell the sex one last, because the whole 'new-vampire-extreme-emotions' thing has him horny as hell, and he knows it's a long shot but maybe, just maybe he and Louis can do  _something_.

But when Louis grins and says,"Not today, sport," and pats Harry's head, Harry knows things are back to normal, except normal with a little more kissing and cuddles (and Harry's new special strengths, of course).


End file.
